III. Research Core The Research Core has successfully facilitated research studies to reduce HD during the current funding period, providing support and guidance to 18 studies and 12 principal investigators (9 of whom are minority). With the funding from the P60 mechanism we have centralized our research capabilities and set up an infrastructure to better support our investigators and increase the rigor of our science. The P60 has also allowed us to assist our junior investigators to develop their research careers in a way that was not previously possible. We now have mechanisms and systems in place that allow investigators to spend more time and energy conducting research to help reduce HD. El Centro has without a doubt been the most significant process in the history of the UMSONHS for establishing a strong and vibrant program of HD research. During the proposed funding period we plan to build upon the existing strengths of the Research Core to extend the breadth and reach of activities. Examples of this expansion and improvement include: 1) offering infrastructure services to studies generated by community and international collaborators (supported by funding from those studies); 2) expanding intervention research methodologies to encompass Stage I (pilot) to Stage III (effectiveness), which represents an expansion from a previous focus that was restricted to Stages I and II; 3) establishing a library of measures with high quality Spanish and Haitian Creole translations made widely available through UM's web-based facilities (eProst, Velos), thus facilitating research with non English-speaking groups; 4) creating a restructured mechanism for development of grant proposals that will serve to advance emerging programs of research; and 5) applying methodologies for examining implementation factors and synthesis of finding across multiple datasets. As detailed in the Environment Section of this narrative, resource allocation to the Research Core is correspondingly expanded to meet the requirements of the expanded scope of work. Victoria Mitrani, PhD, El Centre's Co-PI has directed the Research Core since its establishment and will continue to serve as Research Core Director during the proposed funding period. She brings an outstanding record of research leadership, mentorship, and bringing together interdisciplinary teams to address HD.